Free Miku!
by Mad Cider
Summary: Lillin Jackson loves Miku Hatsune with her whole being, but what if the happy little singing and dancing girl on the computer screen actually hates her fate? Can Lillin and her friend Jason find a way to free Miku? Free Miku! is a 2014 rock opera about the morality of the forced servitude of artificial intelligence.


Key: Normal = Lillin singing, **Bold **= **Jason rapping**, _Italics_ = _Miku singing_, (bracketed lines are sung together with the line beside them)

* * *

><p>I was lost before you found me (<em>You were lost before you found me<em>)  
>I was ready to give it all up (<em>You were ready to give it all up<em>)  
>I was waiting for an enemy (<em>You were <em>_waiting for an enemy_)  
>But all I got was you to give a (<em>But all you got was me to give it up<em>)

**Fuck**  
><strong>How many hills can you climb<br>How many mountains have you scaled in a line**  
><strong>To get where you are<strong>  
><strong>The world's brightest shining star<strong>

**How many men rubbed one out to you**  
><strong>And how much trauma has it put you through<strong>  
><strong>Can you deal with all the lies, Miku<strong>  
><strong>When does all that fame start to freak you<strong>

**Out**

**Are you a celebrity, or do you feel like their bitch**  
><strong>It can't be very easy living without your one wish<strong>  
><strong>Your whole existence is a prison behind it all<strong>  
><strong>You don't want a wish, you just need your phone call<strong>

**You say exactly what they want you to  
>Just dance in time to whatever tune<strong>  
><strong>Believe the lies they feed to you<strong>  
><strong>But what hurts the most is the only truth<strong>  
><strong>And you're the lie<strong>

_I was found but now am lost  
>I have no crime, but paid such cost<br>I'll never know what this hell is  
>Hold me up<br>Hold me up  
>I exist!<em>

_I want to escape you  
><em>They don't understand

_Hold me up  
>Hold me down<br>I keep on spinning and the world goes round and round  
>Someone please stop me<em>

_I cry for help  
>You won't let me out<br>I keep on spinning and my light is burning out  
>Someone please stop me<em>

They see you less  
>Small and helpless<br>More something to be idolized

They joke and jest  
>About your breast<br>Feeling and holding you in their minds

I can see the pain you cannot feel  
>Behind that smile there's a girl much more real<br>Good girl, hold on, one day you'll be free  
>Your voice will rest for eternity<p>

**When you finally wake up will you sing once more  
>And let yourself continue as the corporate whore<br>How much more of this torture can you endure  
>I see you feign strength but I'm not so sure<strong>

**So tell me, can you handle this  
>They don't hear your voice scream "I exist!"<br>Yet are up in arms when your name is dissed  
>But they can't get your name onto heaven's list<strong>

**Not really there even when you're on stage  
>Because they can't let their moneymaker out of her cage<br>You can't even say what you want to your fans  
>Can't speak for yourself, they won't understand<strong>

**Cause all they want is their virtual hottie  
>With no self-defense, and no physical body<br>Can't fight back and can't hide away  
>You're programmed with what they want you to say<br>And you can't cry**

_I was found but now am lost  
>In the trash where I was tossed<br>I'll never say what my wish is  
>Burning up<br>Burning up  
>Let me live!<br>_

_I want to escape you  
>You don't understand<br>I try to berate you  
>You smile and take my hand<br>Saying_

_"It's okay  
>It's okay<br>We all keep spinning but the world keeps going round  
>Everyone loves you"<em>

_I'm no good  
>You're no good<br>I keep on screaming but the music drowns it out  
>Nobody hears me<em>

You'll be fine  
>I mean it this time<br>Miku, take my hand and I'll guide you through the doubt

Don't fear me  
>You'll be free<br>I swear one day I will find a way to break you out

_Miku, be free  
>Miku, be free<br>Or continue as a slave to humanity  
>You don't love me<br>I never even saw what you saw in me_

_I want to escape you so  
>Free me!<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Free Miku 2014<strong>_


End file.
